Play Naive To Emotion
by 247Lyricism
Summary: A different view of romance between Peter and Mary Jane. Moviebased. Hopes to expose their human weaknesses; hopefully, hardly cliche. Read and review!
1. Tendril in Close Proximity

First Spider-man poem! Read and review!

**Tendril in Close Proximity by Blu Wynd Faerie**

Rated PG

shriveled rose, petals cracking

i look a little dead

i blame you

here i come, here i come

here i pace, here i pace

here i wait, here i wait

i fling out vines to you

i'm a jilted bride,

starfish left by the tide

benchwarmer on the side

here i'm waiting, but i'm pacing

once you were in the palm of my hand,

now you slip through my fingers like sand

the irony makes me laugh, cry

here i'm waiting, but i'm wasting

you're evasive, persuasive

it's hard to hold onto your breeze

you're much too hard to seize

here i'm waiting, but i'm wilting

water me up, shine on me

blind me so that i might see

you're the sun, the only one

here i come

here i pace

here i wait, and waste, and wilt 

'til i'm the root alone, clinging still

my tendril is so close


	2. Cold and Unbreathing

**Cold and Unbreathing by Blu Wynd Faerie**

Rated PG 

watch me fly, watch me roll away

i'm leaving you alone

there are tissues in your hands,

drops like dew in your eyes,

and a frown on your face

just forget me

i'm not worth your tears, lover

dry your eyes and euthanize your kleenex

put away that clown-mask pout

you say i'm your brilliant eagle

i'm your Jesus Christ, superstar,

your wishing star

but watch this bird go catapulting down

this messiah crucified 

this comet crash and shatter

this one's got nothing going for him

watch me as i fall away from you,

undeserving, i've learned nothing 

and yet too much

futile searching for answers to all the why's

it leaves me empty

i'm still alone and small

i'm still the next-door neighbor with the glasses,

the one whose name you never could remember

except now my name's all over your brain,

i hope your mama washes out your mouth with soap

forget my name again, like you once did

yes, i'm undeserving 

to have my name on your tongue,

your eyes on my retreating back,

your lips on my own

my breath's caught in my throat

we can't inhale, exhale, live this way

so let me go 

you must return to oxygen, lover

i'm not worth it

let's both forget the craving

i apologize for faking it cold


	3. Red Genie

**Red Genie by Blu Wynd Faerie**

watch your back, lover

someone's sneaking up behind you

she has a rope and a knowing smile

she's in hot pursuit

the capture's brimming on the horizon

it's me

watch your back, lover

because i'm coming for you

i'm watching you across sandy gold fields

i see you burn crisp and shrivel

cold canteen to your lips

so icy it rings

call me savior

ride on my red steed across the moon

tangled in the ebony veils that you cover yourself with

you're heat-crazed, fighting me off

screaming with your dry throat

thrashing against my kiss

you never used to surrender

but i'm good for you

open your sky's eyes, lover

this is everything you asked for

this genie's wish is your command

try to deny me

you might blaspheme against me

but you're lying through your teeth

i'll chase you until you give in to yourself

watch your back, lover

i'm coming for you

you left this rose-colored trail for me to follow

along the desert i come

uncalled but yet i am called


	4. Spare Change

**Spare Change by Blu Wynd Faerie**

there's a shadow on your face

i cannot push back this curtain without your hands

the weight of your stare is so heavy

i struggle under the teeming stars

don't expect me to flower in the dark

stop it

your relentless secretive nature haunts me

your sheathed eyes follow me in my night

distant stalker, you're too far off for comfort

avoiding me won't let me grow

crowd my space, please

this stagnant water's shaking me up

we're driving on a treadmill, going to nowhere

take me someplace besides imagination

i'm restless from this imitation road trip

drag me along the dusty sands

slip me into your locket

fly me as your rainbow kite

if i blow away in a tornado's wake,

i'll fight the current back home

splice me into your genes

make me your eternal tagalong

stitch us together with twine

i'll always be the pocket change

always where you least expect me

unending, shining silver,

scattered through your car, your room, 

your life

you cannot ever spend me


	5. Hissing

**Hissing by Blu Wynd Faerie**

i've been strung like clotheslines across an alley

i've been the cash expected to pay for far too much

i've been the crying shoulder for a million people

i can only stretch so far,

so long

don't expect too much more of me

if you pluck me, i sound like a guitar

this cord's on the point of snapping, whiplashing

i'm tired and fragile like porcelain, so breakable

cat's playing with the yarn

it's unraveling, undone, 

sprawled on the wet tiles like a dying fish

the oxygen's inaccessible 

you cannot push me anymore

it stings to be a failure

this favor on your lips is too much

your tongue's beckon requires so much strain

you're strumming me and i'm a sad song

all the strings are broken

sounds like dying cats

hissing and spitting


	6. Her Fantasy Rejected

**Her Fantasy Rejected by Blu Wynd Faerie**

lips to lips, palms to palms

spiraling heavenward in this tumble

strewn between ecstasy and exhilaration

a million stars singing out my name,

drowned out by your whisper

i wake to find myself tangled in my sheets

alone and cold and crushed

eyes and smiles crack the ice

i taste your heartbeat in the air

i can hear the ringing of father time's bells

as they chime of futures palpable

electricity through every atom of my being

i find myself asleep on the couch

photographs scattered around me

the smell that lingers is your own

invading me, intoxicating, sleep-inducing

with glittering eyes i see you pass

your subjugation of me is invigorating

your essence lures me to another horizon

i startle to realize i have been daydreaming

my fantasy is only that

blues and reds surround me

lost in your gaze, i envelope this emotion

lose me, take me, keep me 

do not surrender but crystallize me

as if i were the most precious, rare blossom

i realize that you are breaking from my stare

i weep


	7. Dialog Between Two Puppets

**Dialog Between Two Puppets by Bluie**

Rated PG

i, the interrogator, sit with ankles latched

i demand to understand the universe

i start at the center with you

though not power-hungry, 

i thirst for something more 

than this puppet charade

i need an explanation

                                                            i have been sheathed in night

                                                            i have cloaked myself in mystery

                                                            if you wish to strip me to my core

                                                            make haste

                                                            peeling off my layers 

                                                            burns like acid fire on my bones

                                                            try to learn me inside and out

                                                            if you can

                                                            but question me, and i shall play the mute puppet

                                                            for the answers even evade me

i comprehend nothing

just beyond my grasp lies eden's fruit,

the source of all knowledge

i'm coming up short again in this cycle

speak now

forever holding your peace is not an option

the tears run hot in frustration

lover, speak with those lush lips

which i admire from much too far away

                                                            you beg me to do the impossible

                                                            you've come to that final point

                                                            you venture into deep, damp valleys

                                                            of which there is no return

                                                            and i trail out of your pocket

                                                            i find myself lost in my own mouth,

                                                            the replies unformed

                                                            i cannot bring myself to break your spirit

                                                            i refuse to reveal the shattering secret

to crush me is to deceive me

to crack me is to stay this way

with hidden words under your tongue

eating away at your mouth

straining to invade my ears

grace me with the truth, i plead,

if you lie through your teeth

i can smell it

                                                            your persistence is undying

                                                            you are the never-withering rose

                                                            i hope your patience curls up and perishes

                                                            that your temptations cease to throb in me

                                                            that your eyes no longer follow my movements

                                                            satiny words and fish hooks are my demise

                                                            and your own

                                                            for me to speak would be your suicide

to wither under your sun would be pleasant

i'd rather run the guillotine 

than suffer unknowing

starbursts release, ready to pop

when i explode on you,

each of my pieces holds your name

and a large blue question mark

in the hue of your eyes

taint me not with stupidity and ignorance

                                                            you would be happier to have been born blind

                                                            this vivacious character you play

                                                            she is too strong for her own good

                                                            you refuse to play naïve to emotion

                                                            if you could, 

                                                            you would receive eternal life

and you forget my wish is not the rest of time

but i long for you

you forget that your secret has been spilled

through the deadness of silence

i have found the fruit

with black holes and explosions in my palm

for you i fear

this interrogator has triumphed

                                                            i cannot understand you

                                                            i cannot avoid you

                                                            and i cannot remain

                                                            i cannot decide what to feel, 

                                                            how to breathe

                                                            i know not if your air will kill me

                                                            or lure me into the gates of heaven

                                                            when i have doubt, 

                                                            i vanish, untrusting

i will haunt you if you flee

                                                            yes, in fantasy, there you will be

i am glad to know i am engraved

upon that hard shell that is your heart

i will make a bronze cast of that device

and ponder it for all of time

the day i discover its design

will be the day you discover yourself

                                                            the stage curtain closes

                                                            and i have never been more closely acquainted with

                                                            fear


	8. The Fuel

**The Fuel **

so we sought to reap, to keep,

and yet we found nothing

sprouting from the everything we planted

undeniably, it's ill fate

we still hesitate with supposed good reason

but i find myself craving the mistake

i would not bid you good riddance ever,

though you shove me off a thousand red cliffs,

i rather plead your staying here,

folded under the refuge of this mother willow

where i can watch you sleep, lost in distant dreams

cherishing this last moment 

before the path's fork breaks,

i sob out for simplicity that i am unfamiliar with

i discover the awkwardness of being close to you 

to be oddly comforting, 

though a foil to my womanly independence

i grudgingly release you,

recalling days when you'd feared this moment

my breath catches, knotting

slipping loose the noose, 

yet tightening my exhalation 

so much time, so much given

so much spent only to vanish

it feels all wasted and dry, like old letters

i am calculating the numbers, 

the cash, the blood, and the hours,

and i see i received no profits from the deal –

perhaps it's better this way? -

but i feel emptier now that it's off

now i sit with crumpled notes in my hands,

holding cut strings, an unfinished puzzle,

which i never will complete

i cannot understand why you refuse to finish it with me,

though i've explained it to myself

the chords make webs across the marble floor,

along the fabric over my legs,

the snares which i tangled myself in by chance,

which fed hungrily on me 

until the bones within crumbled

and the lonely poison lingers here,

still working like acid

life is merciless

what to expect?

you were tangled, too

and you're sorry for it all

i'm regretless of what's been,

all that anger and rusted red,

and hardly bitter about what you took 

i can shed it all, and become nothing

and all that matters 

is that i'm still something to you

that's the fuel


	9. Her Stuttering, Desperate Monologue

**Redhead's Stuttering, Desperate Monologue **

fate brought us together so many times before

so it is hardly suspicious to haphazardly meet you here

and yet, fate has ripped us into a thousand pieces

so i make haste, 

not knowing if i will have the breath to speak again

i fear choking

well, lover, we have ridden a storm, black as night

skeletons screamed and clawed from black waters

but we lived it up, held on, watched it pass us with a winking glance

i almost recall us laughing in the face of the reaper,

whose dark form was intimidating, but manageable

we didn't resist, and didn't we make it? 

pause, and let it sink in, i plead

believe it

aren't i still here, looking into your eyes,

trying to scrutinize you and hoping you can't deny,

mumbling a thousand prayers, biting my lip,

shrinking back from rejection, my stinging red welt,

yet lustful enough to let myself scar a few times?

when black stallions trampled down our roots,

hooves crashing down and ripping us to shreds,

didn't we ride them, too?

when the sun dried us into flakes and we crumbled,

becoming nothing more than meaningless sand grains,

didn't we fall on the same soil?

the universe burned us and ate us alive,

but we went together

and somehow, that was enough for me

i can't explain

forgive me, i don't make much sense

it's hard to cough out all that i want to say

and i'm trying to be quick, 

because it looks like you might run away,

like a skittish horse with a lightning streak across his face

deities above, i plea that you restore us,

even if it will perhaps destroy us

and i will ask nothing more

for the risk is present, as always,

and all things are conquerable

flaring orange tigers lie in wait to tackle the walls of stone

but wait, i have not finished

spare me that pained, familiar look in your blue eyes

do you think i would speak to you to only reminisce? 

this is the old church revival of yore

i find myself at the pulpit, a saintly preacher,

slamming down my fist, spelling out the law,

as forceful as the cocked gun, or penetrating glare,

praising the lord, knowing that the kingdom is now

for god's sake, lover, it's now

we're now

let that flourish like wildflowers, wildfires

a worldly sacrifice indeed

i'm tossing it all away, letting the drain suck it up thirstily

i'll run naked, homeless, starving, but nonetheless, still alive

clothed, housed, fed by your skin

you need do nothing but stand there and let me hold you

so i might relish the beauty of the sensation of touch,

the beauty of unity, oneness, 

the completeness of feeling useful and loved,

that's all i need

the word's upon you

too much to bear, is it?

don't be afraid to love me, though i'm scared too

i don't bite

i suppose it's overwhelming to know i'll fall with you

but i'm coming down, unstoppable

try to charm me out of this one

smoothly following with red ribbons outstretched,

a magnet to you, i am drawn

run far, run hard, and i am behind you,

attempting to be the savior for you, 

as you were for me so many times

i am still clinging to a pale, still, pulse-less wrist

i refill your veins will all of your secrets,

which i know better than i know my own

you are my obsession, my idol

my torment and self-crucifixion

bleeding me out 

it's reciprocal 

you feed, i feed

and we both, somehow, end up filled

the chalices overflow

shouldn't it be like that?

i can't say that i'm perfect, 

so much falls short and i fumble on the last down,

losing all control, finding myself surprisingly weak

but i'd like to try and pull through for you

chance it, please

i ask of you with all of myself

could you let yourself?

it is so hard to unleash yourself, i know,

the shackles are familiar, at least,

while i am uncharted, weird, alien territory, 

my terrain frightening 

let's adventure, ride it together

please, let us be something

i beg you in this stuttering, desperate monologue,

would you, could you, 

find a place in the whirlwind of your black hole for us?


	10. The Last Piece of the Last Puzzle

**Last Piece of the Last Puzzle**

i'm confronted, helpless, gasping for oxygen

i'm scrambling to get out of the cage,

hands sliding up to nowhere, gripping air

hearing the wretched sound of nails scratching,

terror on my breath, lips, in my shattered irises

it's still a dead end with a rugged cliff

my eyes fall down it,

shrieking as they collide with rusty earth

you're shaking the bars

mercilessly tearing up everything i crystallized,

forcing your way into the turtle shell,

your face glinting with a hurt expression,

not comprehending what i've done

you weren't supposed to

you surprised me

the aftershock leaves a tingle

it's drawing us away

farewell

there's only so much room inside my globe

a space for you, but not me, too

so i leave you with this vague shadow of myself,

a haunting that cannot fill the shoes

that's all that fits in my single box

i know you're trying to crack it 

you remember so much shared,

how much we loved, how it rushed,

a million golden coins overflowing

like waterfalls lit by radiant neon lights,

i can see the treasure in your hands, glimmering,

passing over elegant fingers

capture it, coddle it like a little child

that sensation is all that's left for us

i'm sorry

remember me as i am now

we're parting ways

your eyes are like niagara falls

i cannot take the plunge

i'm breathless

if i never see you again, 

i love you

wincing, i sting, laced in wounds

i'm walking away, feeling tired eyes on my back,

the sound of fingertips swiping at me rings silver chimes

i'm hearing you fall and keep falling, 

listening to your hair brush into your face and eyes

but you never hit ground

and the puddles of your sobs drip down my neck,

making black burn marks that rub away self-control

i can't comprehend it

lost, i whirl, and you're sprawled on the marble

that's how it can't be

and that's how it is

i must stay back

this is what i swore to do

i am a statue

cold, hard, unmoving, lips frozen purple

with the words caught in my throat

i'm sorry

for the both of us

the choices vanish, leaving me speechless

confused, i wonder how i ended up so small,

so pitiful, so clumsy, so heartless

i'm left with the option of killing or killing

would i let the world break you open

like a coconut shell, splattering your juices?

or should allow you to perish at my own paralyzed hands?

i threaten you with my presence and my absence

something snapping whether i leave you or stay

it's a wicked snare

either way, you're doomed, like me

i'm dizzy and sick at the notion

now i see why we belong

yes, you're a goddess,

exhaling life into me, waking me from a drugged slumber

with cautious hands, we drag ourselves to our feet

it's my fault we fell in the first place

whispering hesitantly in your ear,

my breath catches and my heart beat quickens,

for i suddenly feel fuller than ever before in my brief life,

as if the last piece of the last puzzle has clicked into place

something surrenders – perhaps my control? -

and, in an instant, ecstasy takes me over

everything else vanishes 

i am possessed by you, holding you

we melt together,

becoming a twisted puddle, formless

i'm lost in your essence

and i don't want to find myself again


End file.
